


Fred's Diary

by RedFlamboyant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, Rants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlamboyant/pseuds/RedFlamboyant
Summary: Fred write on a diary Percy gave him. The one and only of his diary entry. (Beta+edited)
Relationships: siblings - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	Fred's Diary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lerya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerya/gifts).



> Big thanks to Lerya for beta read + editing 3 Ffn: lerya-chan/Ao3: lerya

25 Dec 1996

First, I don't really remember much about Bill. Mom said, when we were still babies, Bill helped Mom with nursing Charlie and Percy because me and George were too much of a handfull for Mom. Charlie was the right age to play with Bill, and Percy was a very easy kid, so he followed them obediently so they were never bothered by his presence.

When we were at the age to start exploring arround the house, Bill had already gone to Hogwarts, so most of my memories of him are in the holidays.

But we remembered that he is a cool brother who is good in quiditch. He and Charlie taught me and George to fly on a broom and later on, to play quidditch.

They taught Percy to fly and play quiditch too, but he is not really into fisical activities. At most he mingled with us on his broom, as the referee. But he could become so annoying because he is a rule stickler. He blew his whistle so oftent to penance us. Bill explained to him that on the 2 on 2 quidditch, we don't have to follow every real quidditch rule. And he would say, so why bother to use a referee? He would direct his broom down, and leave us to play by ourselves, while he helped Mom in the kitchen, or just played with baby Ron.

Bill would looks so sad when Percy left us. He said he just wanted to include him in the play. Bill would often ask Charlie and us to try to include Percy in our games. But how? He sas for himself that Percy never really liked our games. He has his own world. Fun for him is books. He is happy, sad, smile, laugh, over books. New books for him, means his happiness. Bill said, Percy still needs fisical activities for his growth. Indeed Percy is the smallest among us, I mean, compared with me and George, he is shorter than us. Even baby Ron shows better growth than him, and he just had his fourth birthday, he is almost as tall as Percy. Not to mention his poor eyes sight.

Bill is very clever, he is doing good in school, and he made his way to a prefect and later on, Head Boy. He is our leader, our inspiration, our protector. He even works a very cool job.

Second, Charlie is the bravest brother I have. You know Gryffindor kids are nemesis with the Slytherins. And I tell you, the Slytherins always turn their way to avoid Charlie.

He is really good on broom and at quidditch. Bill said he will make it onto the school quiditch team. And he did. He did not just make it, he is the best seeker Gryfindor ever have, but also a very respectable captain.

But later on, instead of playing for the national quidditch team, he choose his passion over dragons to work with.

Fourth, it is me and George. Third? I will tell you about him later, eh. Uhg. Let me tell you about my other siblings first.

Fourth, are me and George, we are twins. I am clever and creative. That is what Bill told me. I am brave and strong, that's what Charlie called me.

Ron and Ginny adore me. I will not tell you much about Ron and Ginny. They are just, well, those younger siblings. They adore you sometimes, and they annoy you at other times.

Actually between Percy, us (I and George), Ron, and Ginny, we are born very close in age. Ron and Ginny are even just a little more than a year apart. They spent much of their time with Mom, specially Ginny, the youngest and the only girl. She is clever, and cheerfull, but we can not play with her much. She is untouchable. Dare we pranks her, Mom will be pouring hell all over us.

Ron, he spents more of his time with Percy, because when he is in the age to play arround, Bill and Charlie had already left our home, poor Ron missed such of great fun.

Actually I think, Ron is the less intelectual among us. But Percy said Ron is a good baby. He is smart too, in different way than I and George. Ron is a great strategic thinker, he excels in chess, thats why Percy gave him the heirloom chess from our great grandfather which actually Percy got as his bequest. Ron is fun and cheerfull. And he will do really amazing things later on because he has something I dont, KIND HEART.

Percy always makes me sound so evil. Ught. I wonder what I have to do to gain his love just like he loves Ron? He really loves Ron, he teaches him so many things and he takes care of Ron (and Ginny) more seriously than he takes care of me and George.

Ah, Percy. It's about me, right, it's his opinion about me. He is the only one who think I am MISSCHIEVOUS. I am naughty. I am uselessly wasting my intelengency on some ridiculeous purposes just to annoy another people's live. And he called me some other fancy negatives words that I have to open Dad's glosariums if I really bother want to know what he talks about. But I oftently choose easier way, rolling my eyes or sticking out my tongue at him.

George is very similar to me. He is stuck with me. He is my half soul. I am the left brain, and he is the right brain. I think fast, and George thinks artistically. I got the ideas, and George make it more fantastic. For me that is not a difference, but a compilation.

Our slightest difference is only sometimes he tells me not to bother Percy. He agrees that Percy is the most fun brother to prank, but he thinks Percy will grow to real hate to us if we annoy him too much. But that make me even more triggered to annoy Percy.

I mean, everybody gets a good laugh on our pranks, why couldn't he?

Mom said, Aunt Murriel became so bitter because she's not laughing enough.

How awfull would it be if Percy did not laugh enough? Our kids will have a very bitter uncle that bothers them right to left endlessly.

I love him, actually. Thats why it's become my most important mission to give him a very good laugh. Which, I oftently failed at.

Why I cant make him laugh like when Oliver made a joke? Percy laughs so much just as he sees Oliver his snap card exploding. But if my card is exploding, Percy is not laughing, but calling me dumb instead. I am not dumb, may be my marks are not as great as Bill's or his, but it's just because I dont want to. But I am not dumb.

Its even worse, he will called me dumber just because I don't understand which part of his jokes that made his girlfriend laugh to tears. He said, he is only doing "intelectual jokes," therefore, dumb peoples will not understand.

George, who he called "dumb" (I am the dumber, remember?) Often actually laughs at his jokes. Percy said, indeed George has more brain than I do.

Oh dear, I am suppossed to tell you about my self, right, but when ever Percy come to my mind, I really could not resist my urge to get mad.

I love him, really. But I hate when he said, "I wish you're dead, Fred! You are helpless!"

Everybody love us. Everybody laugh with us.

Why does he hate me so much?

Fine, now I will tell you about him. Again. Yes, no, actually I'm not telling about him yet.

Where to start?

Bill loves him, he is always a baby brother for Bill. Because he is acts more like baby to him than I and George. I and George are just a living bludger for him and Charlie. He loves me, and George, of course, but we just not his baby brother, we, like Charlie, are just "brother" for him. Bill always worries about Percy. Almost as much as Mom.

I mean, I am the younger brother, but it is oftently Mom scold me instead of him.

Mom scolds Charlie if he left Percy, and said, "Charlie! Take care your LITTLE brother!"

But when it comes to us... Mom will scold us instead.

"Fred! Dont distrub your BIG brother."

Yada yada yada.

Bill said maybe Mom feels guilty because Mom was never really able to take care Percy as well as she took care Bill and Charlie. Not just because Percy was born when the first war was piked high (I, George, Ron, and Ginny too!), but also because Mom had all of us so close. When Bill takes care of Percy, he was big enough to take care of a baby. But when Percy takes care of Ron and Ginny, he is a toddler himself.

Oh, it's not just Bill, but Mom too is always thinking he is a baby. A sweet innocent angelic baby who is always so obedient to Mom. He is Mom's eyes aple (what ever that mean).

When we are still babies, Mom usually give us hand me down clothes from Bill. From Bill to Charlie. From Charlie to us.

But when Percy is a little bit bigger, he is also getting everything new, and passed his old clothes to us.

I mean, Mom buys Percy new clothes, when Mom does not buy Charlie and us new clothes. I really never understood this.

Even when Charlie use Bill's old school books, Percy also got new books. Oh, Mom said because eventually I and George will need two set of books, and because Percy was studying hard enough so he can not use Charlie's book, because, Percy was in the same study level with Charlie.

Ugh, when ever I think about this my head start steaming.

It's worse when Percy is appointed as prefect just like Bill and Charlie.

Bill and Charlie got new robes as the presents for their appointment. Not really a present actually, Mom just think it would better for Bill and Charlie to looks descent when they doing their duties as prefect. So, Percy too got a new robe. We understand it.

But he is also got a new pet, a screetch OWL on that. It is very expensive, if you haven't know it yet. At least for our family. It's the second most expensive after the eagle owl that equally the snow owl.

That was the time for Ron to get sorted at Hogward too. Ron got all hand me down school suplies and robes, and even PET.

Why did Mom buy Percy a new expensive OWL?

Oh, because Percy need a lot of OWL services to enhance his study to aim for his perfect OWLs (just like Bill did, but even Bill did good with old Erol!).

Ught, if you put an egg in my temple now, it will cooked well, really.

Wait let me try to sort my story better. I supposed to tell you our opinion about Percy. Wait, this is a story about my self, but today I just so mad on him, so I really want to tell you so much about him instead. Lets give up about me. I have so many about Percy.

Charlie, Charlie is cool with Percy. Nothing particularly about their relation. But Charlie loves him too ofcourse. If you think Percy with his clumsyness and his annoying stiffy rule keeping behaviour will got bullied in the school, you're wrong. Who ever dare touch Percy, Charlie will send them to Madam Pomfrey rightly. I've told you right, even the Slyterins scared to Charlie.

They are an opposite pollar actually.

Charlie loves dirt and mud, and Percy is a clean freak. Charlie loves mud wars, Percy never even helped Mom gardening, he helped even less with Mom's chicken coup. When he did help Mom in her garden, he washes his hands every five, FIVE! minutes, and he got severe rush all over his hands because of the soap. And that was the last time Mom asked him to help in her garden. And you should see him with the chickens. It's amazing how the chickens just know how fun it will be to chase him arround. The only time I and George laughed hard at him was when we are not pranking him is just when he interact with our chickens. You will be really questioning why he is disgusted by chicken, but have a RAT as his pet? We also wonder on that matter. He said because his rat is different. His rat is clean and clever. He spent his pocket money to take care of his rat. He bring it to the magi-vet to get immunisations, got neutered so it will not figt with other rats, got it treated with anti fleas, and anti worms potions and I don't know what else. His rat is cleaner than I and George. I admit. But clever? Well, okay, it is compared with the chickens with their bird-brain. But I think the chickens are smarter than the rat, they know how to have REAL fun with Percy, at least.

But he is really good at sorting and tiddying up. He helps Mom to fold the clothes and washes the dishes instead.

Even Mom has to hold herself to watch how Percy cleans up the house.

Mom's plates were lined by size and collour, Mom said she feels like starring at the Ikea (those muggle housewares shop) catalogues, and Mom feels guilty to touch them and distrub the neatness.

That is also applied to her bedding supplies. She is anxious to see her bedsheet folded and sorted really-really too neat. Oh, and our clothes too.

Don't ask me how Percy's room looks like. It's freaking too neat, you will never be able to think how is he sleeping, when he is leaving the bed in the same condition with before he go to the bed. (We bet some of you may think he is sleep hovering above his bed, that's how his bed looks so untouched.) He even made a real catalogue on his belonging. That's why he always get his own bedroom for himself. Mom and Dad know he could not stand other kids's messiness, and none of us could stand his tiddiness.

What amuze me is I think he will never able to get a room mate on that freak habit, but instead Oliver, his roommate, said, they get mutualism on that. Percy got the satisfaction to tiddy up, while Oliver got his missing things problem solved.

Why Percy wants to tiddy up Oliver's stuff? Because he will wend mad if he let Oliver's stuff messed all over the room. Why Oliver lets Percy tiddy up his stuff? What so harmfull of that, he said.

I just have to remind my self that not all people freaked out of tiddy stuff. Some even loves it so much. Like Madam Pince. Oh, I hear how Percy got his extra pocket money from helping her to tiddy up the library in the summer. You will never ever find a student in the school on the summer vacation, except for Percy.

See, I talk about Charlie but ended talk about Percy again.

I always think Percy is nerd, weird, annoying. And we quirells so much. I mean, even with a very oppositely personality, Charlie is never really quirelling with Percy.

Its always me and Percy.

George, oh how scary it is because sometimes George imitating Percy. He tried to tiddy up our room like Percy's. I scold him harsly. I mean, its OK to be tiddy, but not as Percy's tiddy. Its freaking me out.

So I dont really understand when we hear Percy has a girlfriend.

A very normal girlfriend on that. She is beautifull, popular, and naturally because its PERCY's girlfriend, is very smart. I've been investigate her really.

Its Percy's girlfriend we talk about. We have to assure that she will not make Percy moore weird as it is.

But damned it, she is far too normal. She is every boy's dream girlfriend.

What freak me out is because she said, its her who ask Percy out.

And I freaked moore because Ginny told me, she caught them KEI-EI-EI-ESH-EI-EN-JI.

Oh Merlin. I was laugh with George, what will he doing after kissing? Will he brush his mouth until his gum got bleeding?

No, indeed he is dating overly normal.

They go out to Honeydukes. They have tea in Madam Pudifoot's cafe.

They hold each other hands.

And I swear you, we oftently saw his lips got those lipbalm's all over after he finished patroling the school. You understand? Percy is not use lipbalm. Go figure it out how his face got lipbalm all over. Yucks.

That shacking me down.

Somehow I start to think, how if he were right, that I am the not normal one? Ugh.

I remembered when he scold me after I shove the Slyterin boy to the vanishing cabinet.

I was so angry to Percy. He was siding the Slytherin!

What he said, I could ended up sent to Azkaban if that boy dead. He is NOT dead!

What more he said, that it's not Azkaban I should be afraid of. But if I am a human, I should really understand my act is not proper. For Merlin's pants shake! That boy tried to reduce the Gryffindor's points!

Isn't Percy the points lover? He said, not to the extend to kill other student.

Salazar! He is not DEAD!

And Percy went on and on. When will I start to understand all my wrong doing? Like scaring Ron by transfiguring his teddy bear into giant spider? For Grinderwald's balls, Ron broke my BROOM!

And how I try to make Ron do the unbreakable vow? If you know how annoying little kids like Ron was... Well... But Percy said how if that went wrong? If I were right, Dad would not get so angry until he spanks me all evening while lecturing me about morals and savety and I don't remember what more. Really, what you could remember when your butt got spanked hard until your brain scattered?

We never had enough with our arguments.

Bill said, Percy loves me, that's why he went overly nossy to me. And George. He always scold George said, "George, you should think better and not just follow Fred like a dumb garden gnome!"

I mean, Gosh, George is clever and George knows how to have fun, that is why he always completes me.

Percy just envies us. Nobody care about him like George cares about me and vice versa.

I really want to vanish his bitterness. I think until my brain is melted down. Every attemp i did, we ended quirelling again. Every time he "takes care" of me and George, ends up with me hating him more.

Oliver told me, that the bullies not just left Percy alone because of Charlie, or I and George later on. I and George could make a worse hell for kids who distrub Percy. I do not always like Percy, but I will not let anyone distrub him. Bill and Charlie trust us about that and we will not fail them.

Back to Oliver's said, bully kids leaved out Percy because he himself could give them hell. And actually Percy cares about me and George so much.

He ensure Oliver does not give us too much exercise so will still have time and power to do our homework. (We use it to experiment on our inventions instead). He also provides medicines and supplements so we will not get sick. He ask Oliver because he know we will never hear him. Oh.

Well. He is right about that. Have I told you what else make him so annoying? He speaks so funny. I mean, his words is too fancy for the average peoples. He speak just like a text books.

His girlfriend said, he talks just normal as a person with his condition. How?

Well, muggles have advanced knowledge on that. What is she said, apparantly Percy has mild AUTISM? Thats why he speak so formally and behave like that, I mean his overly tiddy behaviour.

Dont ask me what is that, its just, make him VERY NORMAL to his girlfriend who has a psycholog as her parents (that muggles who work on muggles mental health, and everything about mental, please just go search it your self, i just too overwhelmed on the fact that Percy is NORMAL!).

What surprised me is, Mom and Dad know. They've been got Percy to the mediwizard, and they arranged those test and everything to him. They never told us because, apparantly he is NORMAL.

So I start to think he is NORMAL.

Leaving my dislike to his way to speak, i start to think he has his points on his arguments. Bill said, indeed Percy always good on perceipting peoples and events. He may not socialize good like Bill or the rest of us, but Percy has a very sharp witt on perceipting things. And he loves all of us. Thats why he knows when we need extra sawl, thats why Mom always sent us shocks just on time because Percy see us without it. He knows what toothpaste flavour I like, and what's George. He knows each family's favourite foods and collour.

All right, I love him.

Oliver also told me, Percy made the Slyterin's beater stay a week with Madam Pomfrey, because he was hit me with a bludger, that causing me fall from my broom and got a nose bleed.

Percy ended up getting detention. It's supposedly a full week to polish all of our school broom.

But in the third day Madam Hoock dismisses him because he drove her nut. It's not just Percy polish them all good, store them too tiddy, and made a catalogue... But also Percy went to find the very detailed broom's savety regulations and bug her that too many broom has been unqualified to use too. According to Ministry's rule about this, number X, point that, Madam Hoock should apply to the school to provide better brooms, and so on and so on, and Percy will make a petition to the school counsel board to protest that lack of care on the brooms, and so on and so on. But if this Percy speaking, believe me, he will pull out all her sanity.

I could imagine how Madam Hoock looks like at that time.

Dad always said, Percy will become the youngest Ministry of Magic. Dad and Mom trully believe that, and always encourage him to.

But I always mock him on that, just because I want to irritate him. Even after I know moore about his normal weirdness.

What I could say, even Percy knows, its just how i express my love to him. The moore I mock and prank him, that mean, I just want to interact with him moore. I just havent understand yet with his humor style. I wish really could joking with him just like I joking with everybody else.

I love him, because he could always annoy me. You know, the more I got annoyed, the more great ideas sparkling in my head.

Like this one. It is crazy, and even crazier for Percy to think I will write a DIARY! See, instead his idea to civilize me, ended up I get a very creative way to bash him.

Oh, I'm happy to pour all over of you with all of my anger to him.

Allright, you may wondering why I start to write to you. See, i've told you I feel so angry with him.

I mean, he is annoying. Allright, so many people agree with that.

But, oh Man, I've told you right, I love him.

Let me confess you, I adore him most than other brother.

Bill is cool.

Charlie is brave.

George is my other self.

Ron is dumb. (What ever Percy said).

Ginny is the youngest girl in the family, really, she could get you on your witt's end sometimes.

But Percy... He is my brother. He take cares of me in his own way. He teaches me so many things too.

No matter how I annoy him, he will leave me for a while, but he will go back to taking care of me. See, he sent a Slytherin boy to Madam Pomfrey for me. That is the biggest thing.

He also always remind me to do my homeworks. He help me choose my subjects in the third class, and George's too.

Peoples think he is a stiff rule keeper, but actually he often closes his eyes to my mischievness.

He is just weakly said, "Fred, please stop already."

He is not writing Mom on my every rule breaking. You know, sometimes we accidentally break the school's stuff on our experiments and they send an owl to our parents. Sometimes they penaltied our parents too.

He knows that, so he just write some of our mischieveness just because Mom told him to keep his eyes to us. Mom should remember that Percy oftently took orders too serious. But still she asked Percy to do so.

And Percy really keeps his eyes on us. But if he really writes Mom on everything, Mom would never stop crying. And he knows so he should not write all of it.

He cares for me and George. He cares for Mom. He cares for Dad.

I mean, all of us love Mom and Dad.

But you see, Mom and Dad especially love him because he is different.

If I have to speak frankly, he is a really exemplary son. Way more than all the rest of us.

Dad always wanted his son to follow his steps.

But even if Bill is capable of it, he is not following Dad. He works oversea instead.

Charlie, is not capable to. He is excellent in quiditch and take care of Dragons, but his NEWTs are not enough to apply to the Ministry.

Nobody know what Percy really likes.

But I know. I told you, I adore him, so I pay so much attention to him. He actually loves books. He want to work in the books publisher as an editor. And later on he want to write his own books.

He loves alchemy too.

So he think, if not in books publisher, he could apply to the alchemy mastery. I believe he could be as great as Nicholas Flamel.

But, that's why I said he is far too much as an exemplary son, he gave up all his dream, to live up to Dad and Mom's dream instead. And he made it without any fuss. To the point even me, believe that he loves his job.

Now do you understand how I adore him? Do you understand how I really understand how Mom and Dad love him so much?

Allright.

Thats why my blood boils today.

Oh, its not just because Umbitch is so bitchy and turn our school in a hell.

But its because...

First, Percy was blown over all my adoration to him. I really feel betrayed.

He was always so sweetly answer Mom and Dad, "Yes Father." Or "Yes, Mother." And spark our parent's proudness and joy because all of his achievments. You know, he is actually smarter than Bill, he beat Bill's 10 perfect NEWTs to his perfect 12 NEWTs. That insane i told you. He is the only one with such of marks since Hogward being build. To the point my parents could not resist to spoil him over us... Because, really, Percy is too perfect. If I have a son like him, I will died young of diabetic. I hope my son moore like George, fun and smart, not too much like my self, I know I could be too much sometimes.

You know, for the first time ever, Percy argued with Dad.

And that was the craziest argument I ever heard. Dad lost his self and yelled frantically. I should told my parents how Percy bug Madam Hooch, so Dad not supposedly on such that much shoock.

Percy was always quiet and obedient. Nobody ever think he keep his grudge all over in his silent.

And when he speaks, he pull hell out of our Dad.

Dad is always trembling and raging if he remembered that row. Really,it is so scary to see Dad break whatever he is holding at the mention of Percy.

Mom, oh, she is even worse.

We're so bussy because we just join the Order of Phoenix. We stay at the head quarter, and that place has too long been unhabited. But I could tell you, that is not the real reason Mom got so bussy. Mom just bussied herself so she has no spare time to think. When ever she iddled, she will remembered Percy and she will turned into a human leaking faucet. Her tears pouring and really, we will sink in her tears soon.

That is not the worst.

Actually I and George not really hear how the row started. We just start use our extended ears when Dad start yelling. But how it become such of this worse?

You know, Mom went to Percy's flat.

I've told you, Mom always think Percy is a baby. She worried him much than all of us. Because Percy always thin. No matter how much Mom feed him, he never got fat, at least grow well. No. He always so thin. And his skin always looks pale. Really you have to remind your self over and over that is just his normal complexion, to stop worrying him wether he is sick or not.

That, makes Mom really worried about Percy. Because he never lives alone. When he start to work, he was still stay at home, so Mom could take care of him.

Now he is angry to us, we are angry to him too, and Mom could not stop worried not just because that he always looks sick, but Mom knows he is actually a workaholic. Mom knows the Fudgy will used him really bad.

Not just to spy on us like Dad's suspicion, but also to enslave Percy with his naive to the point stupid trust to the Ministry.

What make my blood boils now... Is not just because Percy stubornly slam his door to Mom, TWICE at that!

I mean, its Mom. She is the nicest living being to him. Really I wonder what turn him such of devilish?

But he is also ignored Dad when Dad is in deadpan injury in the hospital.

For all of the Hogward's founders's pant shake, its really madening his stuborness to us.

He doesn even think what he made Mom.

Nobody knows it. But I overheard Bill talking to Remus. Mom is not staying in the hospital to accompany Dad.

But Mom is staying in the hospital because she blacked out because she is overstressed. Because Percy sent back his sweater unopened.

Gosh, I really dont understand what happened to our perfect Percy.

I want to believe he is stupid, and he is a power hunger man who sold us off to climb his carrier.

But my consience bug me out.

Percy is not like that.

Really? How if he really lost it because I never stop distrubing him?

He was said he want me to dead because I am helpless.

But how I could proof my self usefull?

How I could proof him I am living my best to be a descent human?

Yes, oh Gods, I really care to proof him my worth.

I will fight for justice.

I will fight Voldy to my last blood.

I will make him say, "You are great, Fred."

But will he ever return to us?

How if he goes further into the death eater? He is not evil... But he is too angry to us.

Without a ties with our parents, he is a true pureblood. A very capable wizard on that (the Slytherin beater he sent to the school infimary is twice bigger than his self!). He is surely a very interesting material for the death eater. And he always serious on what ever he does. Ugh.

No.

Merlin

God

Goddes

Father

Yesus

Allah

Budha

Mahadevas

Zeus and all his gods and goddeses

Mother universe

All dieties and almighties

Bring him back to us.

Even if that is the last thing I get in my live.

I am a good man.

I will be a good man.

I will make my parents proud.

I will work in the Ministry if my parents wants me to replace him there, so he could live his own dreams. (Lets think how i make it with my poor OWLs and no NEWTs later, okay?)

Just please bring him home.

Even if that is my last thing to see.

Please.

.

.

.

.

Percy is back.

I know he will be back to us.

It's really no matter what his excuse is. He appologize to us while we supposedly appologize to him too, but I could not hold my self to tease him. Oh how nice it is to make his face goes red all over.

That is the most beautifull smile I ever see.

I am happy.

I know he see how proudfull I am, he must be proud to hear how our parents finally feel proud of me and George.

Oh and I know!

I know he is joking! He turn his boss into sea urchin. A SEA URCHIN of all the creatures we may think in a battle! And he did a human transfiguration! I told you he is a really capable wizard!

And what he told his boss? "Hello Minister. Did I mention I was resigning?"

That intelectual jokes! He could not resigning from the Ministry like that! He is resigning as Thicknesse's ASISSTANT, mean, Thicknesse is no longer his Minister.

I laugh hard. Really, actually Percy is funny too if only I understand his intelectual jokes.

I am happy.

.

.

.

The end


End file.
